Valentine's Day
by chaotic-kyu
Summary: Taiki and Yuu have been dating for about a week when the group gets back together on Valentine's Day. Only their relationship doesn't feel complete. They both have feelings for a certain hyperactive gogglehead, but when Tagiru decides to spend the most romantic night of the year with someone else, can they get to him in time to make him theirs instead? TaikixTagixYuu. MAJOR LEMON!


**A/N: This is a request written for one of my best friends on the site, Shizuka Miyu (formerly, Leopika) who came up with the plot. She did not request the lemon at the end, though. My pervy mind decided to add that in, with her permission of course. But in case you can't smell the lemons from here at the top of the page, this gets VERY M-rated at the end! Like, very. Graphic. Yaoi. Very. Consider yourself warned. :] If you still plan to read then enjoy, my little pervs! Hahah I love yall! ^_^**

Yuu smiled and breathed in Taiki's scent as the brunet ran his fingers through the smaller boy's blonde locks. They had been lying in Taiki's bed for hours, but they were so comfortable and content, neither of them knew what time it was or even cared for that matter.

"Taiki," Yuu said, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" the elder boy replied, gazing adoringly back.

"I'm really excited about tomorrow."

Taiki smiled. "I am too." He leaned his head against Yuu's as his heart began beating faster just thinking about it.

It was going to be their first reunion, his and Yuu's and all their friends'. They hadn't all gotten together in quite a while. The only ones he even got to see anymore were Yuu and Tagiru, but luckily, they were also the two most important to him.

He wrapped his right arm a little tighter around Yuu and sighed. He was happy, but the space between his chest and his other arm felt far too empty for his liking, like there should be something there too.

"You okay?" Yuu asked, noticing the sudden strange look in the elder's eyes.

Taiki jolted from his thoughts and grinned widely. "Of course," he said, giving Yuu a gentle squeeze. "I have my favorite person in the world in my arms."

"_One_ of your favorite people," Yuu corrected him.

"Don't be silly," Taiki said, wrapping his other arm around Yuu as well and getting rid of the empty feeling.

"Taiki, I know you love Tagiru too," Yuu said, smiling. "It doesn't bother me. I've already told you that."

"I love you more," Taiki replied, ready to change the subject. It was weird discussing his feelings toward Tagiru with the one he loved and was in a committed relationship with. He loved Yuu for every aspect of him - his personality, his heart, and for lack of a better way to say it, his looks, too.

Tagiru, on the other hand - as much as Taiki cared for the younger boy emotionally, he had to admit that his attraction to Tagiru was more physical than anything. Taiki was certainly not one to go after someone for sexual purposes only, but Tagiru had a cute face and a nice little body.

But Yuu was incredible in absolutely every sense of the word, and he was the type to marry.

Taiki sighed, realizing that once again, his mind was becoming overwhelmed with thoughts of the two boys.

"I have feelings for him too, you know," Yuu reminded him.

"I know," Taiki said, putting one hand over his eyes to shield them from the light, as it was giving him a headache. "But we promised we'd be faithful to each other. We both have to put our feelings toward him aside."

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day," Yuu reminded him. "And Tagiru doesn't have a Valentine."

"I'm sure Mami will expect him to be hers," Taiki said.

"What on earth makes you say that?" Yuu asked.

"She clearly likes him."

"So?" Yuu furrowed his brows in confusion. "She and Tagiru don't have that kind of relationship."

Taiki shrugged. "She's a girl, though. They're weird about this stuff. I'm pretty sure Akari expects me to be her valentine tomorrow."

Yuu shifted uncomfortably. "Can't she and Zenjirou be each other's valentine?"

Taiki laughed. "I suppose so. They're very close these days after all. In fact, Zenjirou is picking her up for the party tomorrow."

"So what are we all doing after the party?" Yuu asked.

"Staying in a hotel I think," Taiki replied. "There will be alcohol at the party and, especially with it being out of town, we shouldn't all try to drive back home afterwards. There is a hotel less than a block away from the location. I'm sure we'll all be staying there."

Yuu looked up at him. "Why _us_? Will you be drinking?"

"Not likely," Taiki answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But if the others stay there, we should too. It could be fun."

"Yeah," Yuu agreed. "That does sound fun."

Taiki smirked down at him. "I just thought of something else that sounds fun right about now."

Yuu grinned back knowingly.

o o o

"Taiki, drive faster," Tagiru commanded from the back seat.

Yuu rolled his eyes. As much as he did love the younger brunet, he could still get annoyed with him at times. Tagiru had been talking non-stop since Yuu and Taiki had picked him up.

"I'm already driving five miles over the speed limit," Taiki replied, laughing.

"But this road is bumpy," Tagiru said, excitedly. "If you drive fast enough and we hit a big bump, I bet I could bounce high enough that my head would hit the ceiling."

"That's the last thing you need," Yuu commented.

Taiki smiled, looking at the blonde through the corner of his eye.

"Shut up," Tagiru said, pouting. "I just want to try it."

"I'm with Yuu on this one," Taiki said, smiling and winking at Tagiru through the rear view mirror. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Tagiru blushed and smiled. "Okay," he agreed instantly, causing Yuu to turn and look at him.

"Really?" the blonde asked. "You're done talking about it, just like that?"

"Taiki doesn't want me to get hurt," Tagiru said, grinning. "Are you jealous that he cares so much about me?"

Yuu turned back around in his seat. "Jealous of you? In your dreams."

"Cool it, you two," Taiki said.

There was silence for a while. Yuu watched out the window as the beautiful landscape rushed by in a green blur. They were in a very rural area, and there weren't many buildings. He wondered for a moment if Taiki really knew where they were but decided to just have faith in the elder boy. Besides, he wouldn't want to ask. This silence was beginning to feel really peaceful. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the seat. Tonight was going to be great. All their friends together again... He felt his heart race with excitement. He would get to see Nee-chan, reconnect with the other hunters, relax for the entire weekend. This was going to be great. Everything was perfect. Even this very moment. Nothing could ruin this feeli-

"Are we there yet?" Tagiru shouted, annoyed.

Yuu's eyes snapped open, and he gritted his teeth. Why? Why did Tagiru have to ride with them? Why couldn't Ryouma or Hideaki or _anyone_ else have picked him up? He sighed, guessing it was probably for this exact reason.

"It's not much further," Taiki answered. "We'll be in another city before long. Just a few more miles. And the location for the party is right on the outskirts, so we don't have to drive all the way into it."

"Good," Yuu said. "I'm ready to see everyone."

"Me too," Tagiru said. "Especially Hideaki."

"Why him, specifically?" Taiki asked with an expression that Yuu identified as concern. Or maybe it was disappointment?

Tagiru shrugged. "We've been texting a lot lately. I know he doesn't have a date for tonight, so at least I'm not the only one."

"You wouldn't have been the only one anyway," Yuu said, instantly starting to feel annoyed, but with what, he wasn't sure. "Ryouma, Ren, and Airu don't have dates."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tagiru said. "Does Airu know you're dating Taiki?"

Yuu thought about it for a second. _No._ They hadn't told anyone but Akari, Zenjirou, Nene, and Kiriha. They had wanted to wait until the right time to tell Tagiru, but the nosey gogglehead had figured it out on his own. And hadn't reacted very happily to it. They had started dating at the beginning of the week, Tagiru had figured it out the very next day, surprisingly... And last night was the first time either Yuu or Taiki could get anything besides a snide comment out of him.

That was when Taiki had called him to make sure Tagiru would be riding with him and Yuu. The younger gogglehead had said that they'd better not act "all lovey dovey and shit" in front of him.

The younger brunet didn't hide his feelings for the other two boys very well at all, or even try to for that matter. They both knew that he liked each of them. And the feeling was mutual. What a strange friendship they all shared.

"Yuu?" Taiki said, snapping Yuu out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" the blonde responded absentmindedly.

"Is Airu expecting you to be her date?" Taiki asked with a confused look.

"No," Yuu said. "I don't think so anyway. I haven't talked to her in over a month."

"Well, then there you go, Tagiru," Taiki said with a bright smile. "You definitely won't be the only single one there. And we'll keep the 'lovey dovey shit' toned down for you okay? You can be mine and Yuu's valentine."

Yuu smiled. He liked that idea a lot more than the idea of Tagiru spending the entire evening with Hideaki. It was nothing against Hideaki personally. But Yuu got the feeling that the other boy wanted something from Tagiru that Yuu didn't want him to get.

The blonde quickly turned around in his seat again. "Yeah, Taiki and I will romance you all night. Just stay with us."

Tagiru sat back and smiled. At least they were trying to make him feel better. And they wanted to spend time with him too. "We'll see," he said.

o o o

Taiki parked along the sidewalk and the three boys hurriedly exited the car, nearly running through the double doors of the building.

Upon entering the large room, the first thing Yuu noticed was his beautiful older sister singing her own cover of a popular love song on a small stage at the front. There wasn't a big crowd or anything. Just all their friends, but Nene seemed more into the song than she seemed at most of her concerts. Most likely because Kiriha was standing right in front of the stage beaming up at her.

Yuu waved at Nene and smiled as she winked back at him. He wouldn't interrupt her song. There would be plenty of time for talking later. He looked around and saw Ryouma, Airu, and Ren standing near Akari, Zenjirou, and Hideaki not far from a table that was lined with food and drinks.

"Taiki!" Zenjirou cried, and Yuu watched from the corner of his eye as Taiki sprinted past him, toward his two friends.

Without slowing down, Taiki pounced into both Zenjirou and Akari's open arms, pulling them both close. "I've missed you both so much," he said, trying to keep tears from falling.

Yuu smiled and saw Tagiru stop next to him.

"Yuu," Tagiru whispered. "Do you see what I see?"

"What?" Yuu asked, curious as to what the brunet was talking about.

Tagiru leaned close and cupped both hands around his mouth as if he were going to whisper something that no one but Yuu should hear.

"Cookies," he whispered.

Yuu instantly rolled his eyes and smiled at Tagiru. "Well, go get some," he said.

"I want to say hi to Hideaki first," Tagiru said, looking over at the orange-haired boy, who was typing something on his phone.

Yuu frowned. "He looks busy. I think you should just go eat some cookies." He grabbed Tagiru's hand for whatever reason, surprising both himself and the brunet.

"Huh?" Tagiru said, glancing down to their clasped hands.

"Uh, come on," Yuu said, nervously. "I'll go with you. Then we can say hi to Akari and Zenjirou."

Tagiru looked in the other direction. "He's smiling at me though," he said, causing Yuu to look back over at Hideaki.

"What?" the blonde asked. Surely enough, Hideaki was smiling right at Tagiru.

Yuu frowned again. _I thought he was busy texting or something._

Suddenly, they both heard a buzz, and Tagiru retrieved his phone from his pocket. He glanced at the screen for a moment before tapping it and opening a message.

Yuu watched as Tagiru suddenly blushed madly and smiled back at Hideaki. "I'm going to go talk to him," he said, pulling his hand from Yuu's and taking off in Hideaki's direction.

Yuu growled, frustratedly. _What the hell did that message say?!_

"Yuu!" Taiki's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Come and say hi!"

Yuu shook the frustration off and made to join Taiki and the others.

"Hi guys," he said, approaching Akari and Zenjirou.

"Yuu!" the both screamed, pulling him into a big hug as they had with Taiki.

"It's so nice to see you," Akari said, smiling adoringly at him. "We were beginning to wonder if you guys were ever going to get here." She gave Taiki an expression of annoyance.

The older boy shrugged. "We overestimated how much time we had."

"_He_ overestimated how much time we had," Yuu said, laughing.

Taiki put an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him close. "Whatever," he said and then began looking around as if searching for something.

"He's over there with _him_," Yuu said, nodding in Hideaki and Tagiru's direction.

Taiki looked over his shoulder to see the two standing at the other end of the table together.

Hideaki had his hands on Tagiru's hips and was holding him close and whispering something into his ear.

Tagiru bit his lip and smiled.

Taiki frowned. "What the hell are they over there whispering about?"

"Do you guys have a problem with Hideaki?" Zenjirou asked, sounding concerned.

"No, not at all," Yuu assured them. "As a matter of fact.." He turned back to the two boys. "Hey!" he yelled, catching both boys' attention. "Do you two want to come join the rest of us?"

Taiki smiled. "Yeah, come on. We can all catch up."

"We really do need to get everyone together and figure out who is staying with who tonight," Akari said. "Or are Zenjirou and I the only ones staying at the hotel tonight?"

"We're staying too," Taiki said with a smile, before a confused look crossed his face. "Are you two staying in the same room?"

Tagiru heard this as he and Hideaki approached the group and he began to laugh. "Uh-oh!" he said, suggestively.

Taiki put an arm around Tagiru's shoulders, looping his hand around to cover the younger brunet's mouth, muffling his laughter.

He caught the glare this earned him from Hideaki, but kept his arm around Tagiru regardless.

Akari giggled. "Yes, we're sharing a room, but no worries. Airu is staying with us."

Yuu raised a brow in confusion.

"So that Ryouma and Ren can have a room to themselves," Akari explained, noticing his confusion.

"Oh!" both Taiki and Yuu's jaws dropped. "Well, that's a surprise," Taiki said. "We thought we were the only ones who were-" He paused, feeling a little too awkward to finish the sentence.

"Gay," Yuu finished, winking at him.

"Huh?!" Tagiru's angry, muffled voice rang out. The younger gogglehead quickly removed the elder's hand from over his mouth. "I'm gay too! You guys know that!"

"Yeah, but you don't count," Yuu said, smiling.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Tagiru growled. "Why don't I count?"

"Because you're off limits," Yuu said, glancing at Hideaki as he said the words.

The other boy glared at him in return, and Tagiru smiled.

"Off limits, huh?" he said. "So does that mean I'm not allowed to stay in the same room with Hideaki tonight?"

"What?" Taiki and Yuu asked in unison.

Hideaki smiled contently and spoke up. "We thought you two might want some privacy, so Tagiru decided to stay in my room with me." He pulled Tagiru by the shoulder away from Taiki and put his own arm around him possessively.

"It wouldn't have bothered us if you stayed," Yuu said, feeling helpless. "That's what we planned for. It's not like we were planning to have sex tonight."

"Yeah, but now you can," Tagiru said, looking a little sad. "I won't be in the way. Plus, our room was going to be one bed anyway, right? Now the bed won't be so crowded."

Taiki frowned. _So much for filling that empty space._

"What do you think?" Yuu asked, looking at Taiki and silently pleading for him to say no.

Taiki sighed. "I guess it's not really our choice."

Yuu's heart suddenly felt overwhelmed with disappointment.

Hideaki smiled. "Then, it's settled," he said, letting his arm fall to Tagiru's waist.

The brunet grinned widely and turned around in Hideaki's arms, putting his arms around the orange-haired boy's neck. "Yay!"

Taiki frowned, looking down at Yuu. "What's going on?" he whispered.

Yuu scowled and shook his head in response. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

o o o

Yuu sighed as he and Taiki laid in bed that night.

"Tell me why it bothers you so much," Taiki said.

"It bothers you too," Yuu replied, stubbornly.

"I know," Taiki said, squeezing the blonde lightly. "I just want to see if it bothers us both for the same reason."

Yuu rested his head on Taiki's chest and sighed again. He opened his mouth to speak but wasn't quite sure what to say. He and Taiki were in a committed relationship to each other, and each other alone. How could he explain this feeling without it sounding bad? He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yuu?" Taiki asked, concerned.

The blonde growled in frustration. "I don't want Tagiru to lose his virginity to Hideaki tonight."

Taiki smiled, understandingly. It was the same reason. "I don't either."

"And being able to hear them through this stupid wall isn't helping!" Yuu said, glaring at the wall that separated their room from Hideaki and Tagiru's. He could hear their voices. Vaguely, but still. He could hear some of the things Hideaki was saying to Tagiru, and he didn't like it.

"I know," Taiki said, sitting up. "But it's one o'clock in the morning. If they haven't had sex yet, then maybe they're not going to."

Yuu sighed. "I know they're going to," he whispered. "You hear the things they're saying in there."

"Barely," Taiki said, before getting to his knees and turning around, pressing his ear against the wall.

Yuu couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "What are we, five?" he asked, laughing.

"You joke about it," Taiki said, smiling back. "But I can actually hear them better like this. Come try it."

Yuu's jaw dropped. Was he serious?! He watched as Taiki's facial expression changed to one of total shock.

"They're talking about sex," the brunette whispered.

"What?!" Yuu exclaimed, quickly crawling over next to Taiki and putting his ear to the wall as well. He could hear Hideaki's voice.

"So if you had sex with another guy, you would seriously want to be on the bottom?" The orange-haired boy's voice was almost completely clear now.

"Their bed must be right on the other side of this wall," Yuu pondered quietly.

Taiki nodded.

"I don't know," Tagiru's voice sounded shy and quiet. "It seems kind of scary, now that I think about it. I bet it hurts a lot."

Yuu frowned. "Not if you're doing it with the right person," he whispered as if Tagiru could hear him.

"Not if you're doing it with the right person," Hideaki said.

"Hey!" Yuu growled, glaring at the wall.

Taiki laughed. "He's stealing your thunder."

"He's trying to convince Tagiru to have sex with him!" Yuu exclaimed.

Taiki smiled. "Then maybe you should go get him and bring him back here."

"You go get him!" Yuu said.

Both boys ceased talking when they heard Tagiru's voice again.

"I guess you're right," he said to Hideaki.

"No, he's not!" Yuu whispered frantically.

Taiki raised a brow at the blonde. "Hideaki told him the same thing you said."

Yuu paused, thinking back. "Oh yeah."

"I could show you," Hideaki said suggestively.

"No, no no!" Taiki and Yuu chanted.

"I don't know," Tagiru sounded caught in between wanting to try it and not wanting to. "I know you care about me, Hideaki, and I care about you too, but I really wanted to save myself for someone who really loved me."

Yuu clenched his fist victoriously. "Yes," he cheered, quietly.

Taiki grinned widely, winking at him.

"Sex isn't about love," Hideaki said.

"What?" both Taiki and Yuu gasped.

"It's about lust. No one waits for love anymore," he explained.

Yuu growled. "I hate him."

"But he's right," Taiki said.

"Huh?" Yuu asked, looking at the brunet disappointedly.

"Just because we waited for love doesn't mean the rest of the world does," Taiki said, sadly. "For most people, it _is_ all about lust these days. Sex means nothing to them."

"For people like Hideaki," Yuu agreed.

Taiki nodded. "I just hope he won't turn Tagiru into one of those people too. I'd hate to see such a pure soul like his go to waste."

"Me too," Yuu agreed.

"If you want," Hideaki's voice came again, catching both boys' attention. "I can show you tonight what it feels like, and you can decide then if you really like being on bottom. And then, when you do fall in love and have sex with that person for the first time, you'll be ready and prepared. You'll be able to impress them."

"He doesn't have to impress us," Taiki whispered, not even realizing he'd spoken the words out loud.

"Yeah," Yuu agreed. "We love him for him. Not for how much experience he has."

"That might be a good idea," Tagiru's voice came again, though he still sounded unsure.

"It's not," Taiki whispered, desperately wishing Tagiru could hear him.

"Then let's give it a try," Hideaki replied.

There was a faint sound that Taiki and Yuu could identify as someone moving across the bed.

"Taiki, what do we do?!" Yuu asked, desperately.

Taiki's expression was full of anguish, but he shook his head. "We can't control him," he said. "We have to let Tagiru do what he wants."

"But he's making a huge mistake!" Yuu's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want him to remember his first sexual experience as being with someone who didn't give a damn about him."

"Hideaki, wait," Tagiru's voice came again. "I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"Of course you do," Hideaki replied. "You want to impress your lover your first time don't you?"

"But _this_ is going to be my first time," Tagiru whined.

"Nah," Hideaki brushed him off. "This is just practice. This is me loosening you up and preparing you for whoever might have you next. This isn't really your first time."

"He's trying to trick him!" Yuu cried, not even bothering to try to be quiet anymore.

Taiki didn't respond. He was completely focused on what he was hearing through the wall.

"Hideaki, I really don't think I want to. Wait!"

Taiki sat up straight and jumped up from the bed, frightening Yuu and causing him to do the same.

"Let's go," Taiki said.

Yuu nodded, and both boys ran out the door, down the small stretch of hallway, and stopped outside Hideaki and Tagiru's door, listening through it.

"Just calm down. I'm going to be gentle."

"No! You're supposed to use lubricant, Hideaki. This is going to hurt! Please, wait!"

Without wasting another second, Taiki kicked the door, causing it to sling open.

As he and Yuu entered the room, they found Tagiru on his back on the bed with Hideaki positioned between his legs. The orange-haired boy had his cock at Tagiru's entrance, ready to push in and was gripping the brunet by the wrists and pinning his hands to the bed above his head.

"Yuu? Taiki?" Tagiru asked. "What are you doing?!"

"We're not going to let you make this mistake, Tagiru," Yuu said, running over to the bed.

As the blonde approached, Hideaki released Tagiru and moved away from him, quickly tucking himself back into his pants.

Tagiru blushed fiercely and covered himself with a pillow. "You guys can't knock?!"

"It sounded like things were getting rough in here," Taiki said, glaring at Hideaki.

"What?" Hideaki asked. "Were you two spying on us?!"

"U-uh, w-well," Yuu stuttered, blushing as well. "No, of course not! But you guys are loud. We could hear you in our room."

"Yeah," Taiki agreed. "And we just thought we'd come check on you two and make sure everything was alright."

"By breaking the door down?" Tagiru asked.

Taiki blushed. "I-I didn't break it down. I just-" He looked down at the floor, trying to hide the blush making its way across his face.

"Regardless!" Yuu spoke up. "You were about to make a huge mistake, Tagiru."

"Huh?" the younger brunette asked.

"Love should definitely be taken into consideration before you have sex with someone," Taiki explained, looking back up. "Especially your first time."

Yuu nodded in agreement.

Tagiru's jaw dropped. Wow, he and Hideaki _really_ must have been being loud! He glanced over at Hideaki who shrugged.

"It's whatever you want," he assured him.

Tagiru sighed. "Would you be mad at me if we didn't do it then?"

Hideaki laughed. "No," he answered. "If you'll still stay with me tonight and won't be mad at me for getting a little pushy there."

"Oh yeah, that's another thing," Yuu said. "Doing it without lubricant _does_ hurt, you bastard." He glared at Hideaki. "So, Tagiru, if you do still stay with him tonight, keep that in mind. That way, you won't give in so easily again."

"Relax," Hideaki said. "I won't try to convince him to do that anymore. I guess I was being pretty inconsiderate." He looked at Tagiru. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes!" Tagiru screamed, still blushing fiercely. "Hideaki, I forgive you for being a douche. Taiki, I forgive you for kicking in the door when I was finally about to lose my virginity. And Yuu and Taiki, I forgive you both for being assholes and flaunting your relationship in front of me when you both know how I feel about you. I forgive everyone! I forgive it all, but damn it can you guys get out now and give me and Hideaki some privacy?! We're both super hard and I don't know about you, Hideaki, but I'm ready to get rid of this thing, even if it means doing it myself."

Taiki and Yuu both smiled. "Okay," Taiki said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "We'll leave you two alone, but behave." He turned and headed for the door.

"No worries," Hideaki said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and Tagiru's not single anymore, so keep that in mind, both of you," Yuu said, following Taiki.

"Not single anymore?" Tagiru asked. "Don't I get a say in that?"

"No," Taiki and Yuu answered simultaneously, pulling the door shut behind them.

Tagiru laid back on the bed, keeping himself hidden with the pillow. "Well that was awkward," he said.

"You're telling me," Hideaki replied, laughing.

"What do you mean?!" Tagiru asked. "At least the only part of you they saw was your dick. They saw my _everything_!"

Hideaki shrugged and smiled. "Well apparently they liked it, seeing as you're no longer single."

"Yeah," Tagiru said, smiling. "I guess so."

"Taiki was certainly staring," Hideaki said with a wink.

Tagiru blushed even deeper. "Uh, um, I think I'm going to go take a shower," he said, jumping to his feet and trying to cover himself with his hands.

Hideaki purposely stared, making Tagiru feel more awkward. "Go for it," he said with a smirk. "Mine went down, so I'll just be waiting out here."

"R-right," Tagiru nodded, laughing nervously. He quickly turned to make his way to the bathroom, and Hideaki took in the sight of his ass as he walked away.

"Oh, look at that," the orange haired boy snickered. "Mine just came back with a vengeance."

"Shut up!" Tagiru screamed, running the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Hideaki laughed obnoxiously as he heard the door slam shut.

o o o

"You handled that very maturely," Taiki said, running his hand up and down Yuu's arm, though there was a strong sarcastic undertone in his voice.

Yuu looked up at him, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"That was one hell of a way to ask Tagiru if he wants to be a part of this relationship," Taiki said, grinning.

Yuu shrugged. "I already know he wants to. So why bother asking?"

"Because it's the romantic thing to do," Taiki answered. "Plus, he might have said he wanted to think about it first."

Yuu scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Taiki smiled but couldn't seem to get one thing off his mind. "I think Tagiru probably feels like we've left him behind."

Yuu looked curiously up at him again.

"That's why he was so quick and willing to give himself to Hideaki," Taiki explained. "Whether we would like to admit it or not, Hideaki has done a way better job of making him feel special than either of us has. He's made him feel important and given him his undivided attention."

"But it was just to get him in bed," Yuu reminded him.

"Yeah, but Tagiru doesn't care about that," Taiki said. "He still wants to be Hideaki's friend. He's forgiven him for what he did, and we will too, okay? We're not going to bring that up to Tagiru again. If he still wants to be friends with Hideaki, we have to accept that and be happy for them."

"I guess," Yuu said, resting his head back on Taiki's chest. "But what were you getting at about Tagiru feeling left behind?"

Taiki smiled. "I was going to say we should give him a warm welcome."

Yuu grinned, excitedly.

o o o

"So, you guys really do care about me," Tagiru said, snuggling into Taiki's chest and keeping eye contact with Yuu, who was snuggled to Taiki's other side, directly in front of him. Valentine's Day was over, and they were all happy to be back at Taiki's house after a long day of goodbyes and an awkward drive home.

"We always have," Yuu explained.

Tagiru frowned. "Then why did you leave me out before?"

Taiki was staring up at the ceiling as he ran his hands up and down the backs of both his lovers. "We thought we both wanted something more traditional," he said. "It was unusual enough that we're both guys. We thought the least we could do was keep our relationship monogamous."

"Well, I'm glad you changed your minds," Tagiru said, blushing as he clasped Yuu's hand, both of them resting their arms on Taiki's abdomen.

Yuu glanced up at the eldest boy before giving Tagiru a coy look. "Tagiru," he purred. "What do you say we put on a little show for Taiki-san?"

This caught Taiki's attention. They hadn't used suffixes for each other's names in a long time.

Yuu winked at Tagiru, spurring the other boy's hormones and getting him excited.

"Okay," Tagiru agreed, sitting up. "What kind of show?"

Yuu sat up as well, leaning over Taiki and wrapping his arm around Tagiru's head, grabbing a fistful of thick, brown hair. "Something that will hold his attention," he said, lustfully, pulling Tagiru into a deep and passionate kiss.

Tagiru gasped as their lips connected. He had never kissed anyone before. It felt so nice. Yuu's lips were so soft. He sighed in contentment as the blonde opened his mouth and used his tongue to force Tagiru's mouth open as well, connecting their tongues and meshing them together.

Tagiru moaned excitedly into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Yuu's mouth and exploring ever inch of it. He could feel his temperature rising. Before he could stop himself, he began running his hands over Yuu's bare chest and arms.

Yuu smiled into the kiss, doing the same to Tagiru.

Taiki watched contently as his two lovers explored each other's mouths and bodies. The sight was beautiful, something he could watch forever.

Tagiru's heart was racing, and he found himself wanting to try something he had only ever fantasized about before. As he and Yuu continued kissing, he felt his way to the waistband of Taiki's shorts, unlatching the belt, and unbuttoning the shorts as quickly as possible.

Taiki gasped, shocked at the younger brunet's assertiveness, but placed a comforting hand on his thigh to let him know he didn't have to.

But Tagiru gazed lustfully at Taiki through the corner of his eye as he and Yuu continued their passionate display. And Taiki knew he wanted this.

Unzipping the shorts and quickly pulling Taiki's erect cock from its confines, Tagiru broke the kiss, gasping for air.

He looked down at the throbbing member between them. "Yuu," he whispered.

The blonde nodded breathlessly, his eyes glazed with lust, and both boys lowered their heads.

Taiki gasped in shock as Yuu took the head of his cock into his mouth and Tagiru began licking up the shaft.

The two were certainly putting on quite a show for him. "Tagiru," he moaned, earning himself a very lustful gaze from the younger boy, who was happily licking along his dick. "Yuu," he gasped, as the blonde boy playfully teased him with his tongue.

Taiki continued gasping and moaning as his hands found their way to both boy's waistbands, dipping beneath them.

Yuu gasped as Taiki's fingers found his entrance, causing Taiki to gasp in return at the sudden feeling of cold air on his tip.

Tagiru laughed, until he felt the elder boy's hand wind its way around his own cock and let out a surprised yelp.

Taiki chuckled. "You're a nice size, Tagiru," he said teasingly, sliding his fingers lightly over the tip.

Tagiru whimpered at the feeling and found himself unable to move.

"I want to feel," Yuu whined, continuing to jerk Taiki off with one hand as his other made its way into Tagiru's shorts as well, grabbing him suddenly and making him gasp.

"Y-Yuu," Tagiru moaned. "Taik-ki.."

Taiki smiled, allowing Yuu to play with Tagiru's dick as he fondled his balls.

Tagiru shivered and moaned. "Ah! No fair!" he cried, leaning forward and putting his hand down the front of Yuu's pants, grabbing his erection roughly.

"Ahh!" Yuu cried at the sudden feeling of Tagiru's fingers around his cock mixed with the feeling of Taiki's fingers entering him.

Taiki grinned, sitting up as well.

Tagiru was moaning and gasping uncontrollably. Feeling both his lovers playing with him while he jerked one of them off was incredible... but it wasn't enough. He lowered his head again, sucking Taiki's tip while Yuu continued jerking the older brunette.

Taiki sighed in contentment, removing his hand from Tagiru's shorts and placing it on the younger brunet's head to push him down. He had to be gentle, though. He ran his fingers through Tagiru's hair, smiling when they skimmed over the band of the goggles. The goggles that had once been his. He was proud now to see Tagiru walking around with them on. It was now like having his brand on the younger one. Like a sign telling the world that he was Taiki's.

Taiki smiled happily as his eyes began to glaze with lust. For someone who had never had sex before, Tagiru sure was good with his mouth. And Yuu knew just how to grip him. He could feel his orgasm nearing already. "Ah, enough," he said, pulling Tagiru up and grabbing Yuu's arm to stop his motions.

"Yuu," he half moaned. "On your back."

Yuu seemed caught off guard, but nodded and did as he was told.

"Tagiru," Taiki continued. "Get on you knees between me and Yuu."

Tagiru's eyes grew wide. "B-but Taiki! I-I don't know if I'm ready!"

"It's okay," Taiki said, grabbing a tube of lubricant from the drawer of the bedside table.

"No, wait," Tagiru pleaded. "I'm really nervous. I didn't know we were going to do this tonight."

"It's okay," Yuu said, reaching up and running his hand over Tagiru's cheek. "Taiki's really gentle."

"No," Tagiru whispered, shaking his head. "Please, Taiki, don't!" He began backing away, but was stopped when Taiki put his hands on both sides of the younger one's face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Tagiru's heart was racing with fear and anxiety, but he felt Taiki's arms wrap around his waist and felt safer then than he ever had.

Taiki never even put his tongue into Tagiru's mouth before pulling away and kissing the younger gogglehead's ear. "I'm going to take care of you," he whispered soothingly. "I'm going to use lubricant, I'll take it slow, prepare you a little at a time, and then when you're ready, I'll give you the best feeling you've ever experienced."

Tagiru's breath caught in his throat and he glanced at Yuu who smirked back at him. "He's not lying," Yuu said, convincingly.

Tagiru was speechless, for once, but nodded in response.

Taiki pulled away slowly and helped Tagiru into the position he'd wanted him in.

Tagiru breathed slowly, in and out, unsure of what was happening behind him.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," Taiki said, wrapping both arms around Tagiru and grabbing his dick without warning.

Tagiru gasped at the feeling of Taiki rubbing him with something wet and slimy.

"You're going to push into Yuu, but only about halfway," Taiki continued. "Then, I'm going to push one finger into you a couple of times, and then let you move your hips back and forth at your own speed."

Tagiru blushed just thinking about it.

"On one end," Taiki continued. "You'll be fucking Yuu, which I can promise you feels incredible."

Yuu blushed, but smiled comfortingly up at Tagiru.

"And on the other end," Taiki said. "You'll be forcing yourself onto me. So when you start moving your hips faster, I'll know you've gotten used to the feeling and I can add another finger. Then, eventually, I'll put my dick inside you and really take you."

Tagiru gulped at Taiki's choice of words, but he loved the sound of it.

"O-okay," he said, looking nervously at Yuu. "So, I just.." He positioned his tip at the blonde's entrance and gasped at the pressure he felt on his tip. This was going to be a tight fit. How on earth was this going to be pleasureful for Yuu?

"Don't worry about hurting me," Yuu said, as if on queue.

"Huh?" Tagiru asked, surprised.

"I'm used to the feeling," Yuu explained. "And your lubricated, so it'll be a smooth ride." He winked at Tagiru and put his hands on the brunet's hips, pulling him into him.

As Tagiru's tip entered Yuu, both boys moaned in ecstasy.

"Tagiru!" Yuu moaned. "It's so big!"

Tagiru blushed madly. "I-I'm sorry!" he cried, embarassed.

"No," Yuu said, pulling harder on Tagiru's hips. "Put it all the way in. Fuck me, Tagiru!"

"No," Taiki said smiling as he pulled back on Tagiru's hips. "Halfway in. We don't want either of you cumming too soon."

Tagiru and Yuu panted in release from the overwhelmingly perfect fit.

"Tagiru," Taiki whispered, soothingly. "Are you ready?"

Tagiru gasped at the feeling of Taiki's finger prodding at his entrance.

He gulped. "Y-yes."

Taiki smiled and kissed Tagiru's shoulder. "Okay," he said, gently pushing his finger into the smaller brunet.

"Ah!" Tagiru cried, surprised at the feeling of having something inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Taiki asked, concerned.

As the shock subsided, Tagiru answered calmly. "No, Taiki. I-it feels good." He blushed as he continued. "I like it."

"Good," Taiki said, pushing in and out a few times, eliciting a few sensual sounds from Tagiru. "Okay," he said, stopping his motions. "You can move your hips now as you please."

Tagiru nodded, pushing forward into Yuu, causing both of them to groan in arousal once more, before he pulled back out, simultaneously pushing himself onto Taiki's finger, panting from the feeling of it moving inside him. He repeated these movements a few times before Taiki stopped him.

"I'm going to add another one now," Taiki said.

Tagiru nodded and squirmed as a second finger was pushed inside him. This was far more painful than the feeling of just one inside him. He felt his eyes tearing up.

"Are you alright?" Taiki asked, concerned.

Tagiru nodded, though the tears began falling freely down his cheeks, against his will.

"Tagiru?" Yuu said, sitting up as far as he could.

Taiki quickly removed his fingers and put his arms around Tagiru, pulling him into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Tagiru said, trembling. "I told you I couldn't do it." Fear overwhelmed him and he felt sick. There was no way they would still want him now. Not after this. They'd both leave him for sure.

"Shhh," Taiki said, kissing his forehead. "I know what it is. We just need more lubricant."

"Huh?" Tagiru said, watching as Taiki squeezed more onto his fingers and used his other hand to even out the thick coating.

Taiki smiled at him before helping him back into position. "Just focus on fucking Yuu for a little bit. It'll get you aroused again, and I'll get back to prepping you in a minute."

Tagiru nodded, pushing back into Yuu and moaning as the other boy let out a hiss of pleasure. Their bodies moved rhythmically against each other for a few moments before Taiki grabbed Tagiru's hips, halting him again.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Tagiru answered, mustering up all of his courage. He shivered in pleasure as Taiki inserted a single digit into him and found himself nearly on the verge of moaning as the second digit was inserted this time. He could still feel himself being stretched, but the feeling was much more comfortable than the first time. He began moving his hips back and forth again, pushing into Yuu one moment and backing onto Taiki the next. He kept up this slow, rhythmic pace for a few minutes before Taiki spoke up again.

"Do you want to try adding a third finger?" the older brunette asked. "Or do you think you're ready?"

Tagiru felt his entire body heat up at those words. "I'm ready," he whispered. It may hurt like hell, but he was ready to feel Taiki's dick inside him.

Taiki smiled. "Okay," he said, removing his fingers. He wiped what was left of the lubricant as well as a whole new thick layer onto his cock and positioned himself at Tagiru's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing the younger brunet's back soothingly.

"Y-yes," Tagiru replied nervously.

"Okay," Taiki said, slowly pushing his tip inside the smaller boy.

Tagiru let out a hiss of pain and began panting as Taiki slowly pushed into him.

Yuu leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, spurring a reaction from him. Tagiru kissed him back hungrily and whimpered into his mouth, causing Yuu to moan and thrust himself forward onto Tagiru's thick cock.

Tagiru gasped and pushed quickly into Yuu, their bodies colliding. Desperate for the feeling to continue, Tagiru quickly pulled back out, forcing himself onto Taiki's pulsating cock at the same time.

Out of shock and pleasure, he screamed, wrapping his arms around Taiki's neck for support.

Taiki placed his hands on Tagiru's hips once more. "You're so tight," he moaned.

Tagiru smirked. "Do you like it?" he asked flirtatiously.

Taiki smiled enticingly back. "I love it," he whispered, licking the younger brunet's neck. He pulled his cock out as Tagiru pushed forward into Yuu, eliciting a moan from the blonde as he slammed himself onto Tagiru's cock.

As Tagiru pulled back, Taiki pushed forward, entering him timely and hitting his sweet spot, making him groan again. "So.. big..." Tagiru panted. Quickly, he thrusted forward, hitting Yuu's sweet spot and making him moan loudly as well, setting off a chain reaction.

For many minutes, the three boys' bodies moved rhythmically together in pure bliss.

Yuu groaned when his orgasm over took him and he came suddenly, covering Tagiru's chest with his seed. "Tagiru!" he cried as his insides contracted, sending Tagiru over the edge as well.

"Ah! Yuu!" Tagiru cried, finally too tired to thrust anymore.

Taiki gripped the younger gogglehead's hips firmly, thrusting deep inside him and hitting his sweet spot one final time.

Unable to hold out any longer, Tagiru came deep inside Yuu, filling him to the brim.

"Mmm," the blonde moaned at the feeling of Tagiru's seed inside him.

Taiki buried his face in Tagiru's back as the smaller one's walls tightened around him. He came violently, trembling and filling Tagiru up with his liquid.

Tagiru smiled as the three of them collapsed together onto the bed. "That... was amazing," he panted.

Taiki grinned, lying on his back and pulling both boys to his chest. He kissed them each on the top of the head and pulled them close, finally feeling complete.

Yuu panted and smiled across Taiki's chest at Tagiru. "I love you," he said.

Tagiru grinned excitedly. "I love you too."

They both looked expectantly up at Taiki, who smiled back at them. "I love you both," he said, gazing adoringly at the two precious boys in his arms.

Yuu smiled happily and kissed Taiki while Tagiru nuzzled into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Taiki whispered before they all drifted into sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought. :))**


End file.
